Specter
Specter is a consumable Gear item. When used, it summons an AI-Controlled Specter that will fight alongside a player for the duration of a mission, where they can use their powers and weapons against enemies. Tenno Specters Tenno Specters can act as allies or enemies depending on its usage. As equipment, Specters are AI-Controlled Warframes with customizable load-outs which can be summoned during regular Missions except Archwing; As enemies, Specters serve as guardians of a Clan's Solar Rail which contesting Clans have to face during a Solar Rail Conflict, in that case these specters are known as Specter Regiment as a whole. A Specter Regiment can be created through researching it in the Clan Dojo's Orokin Lab. Their blueprints can be acquired by completing Rescue missions, with the type of blueprint awarded depending on the node that was played, and how many points were acquired. In total, three points can be attained in a mission: one for rescuing the target, one for not triggering the execution sequence in the process, and one for killing all the Wardens. Vapor= The Vapor Specter (or Bronze Specter) blueprint is rewarded from Easy and Medium difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 10 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission. |-|Phase= The Phase Specter (or Silver Specter) blueprint is rewarded from Easy, Medium and Hard difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 5 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus three levels. |-|Force= The Force Specter (or Gold Specter) blueprint is rewarded from Medium, Hard, and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions, and yields 3 Specter uses per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus five levels. |-|Cosmic= The Cosmic Specter (or Platinum Specter) blueprint is rewarded from Hard and Nightmare difficulty Rescue missions, and yields a single Specter usage per build. Spawns at the starting level of the enemies in the current mission, plus ten levels. Syndicate Specters Access to Syndicate Specters can be acquired by taking allegiance to the desired Syndicates and attaining the first tier in their ranks. Syndicate Specters can be purchased by spending for a bundle of five. Only one instance for each type of Specters can be summoned. Summoning another one while an identical Specter is active will kill the one already out. Their blueprints can also be acquired from Syndicate death squads, with the type of blueprint awarded depending on their respective Syndicates. Miscellaneous Specters Shockwave MOA Friendly Shockwave MOAs can be manually spawned from hackable cabinets located throughout certain Corpus tilesets. Clem Clone Darvo, Weekly Mission}} The mission reward for the final mission of the A Man of Few Words quest is a Clem Clone Blueprint, which works in the same way as specters, deploying a clone of Clem to fight for you. The blueprint is a one-time use item and produces 5 clones, and like normal specters deploying one in a mission will use one of them up, regardless if it is alive at the end of the mission. The blueprint can be re-acquired by talking to Darvo in his shop and asking if Clem needs help. Clem Clone Specters have similar AI to Tenno Specters, and will act like bodyguards. Equinox Equinox's Duality augment for Metamorphosis creates a temporary specter armed with whatever weapon Equinox was using during casting. The specter will take the form of Equinox's opposite half (i.e. swapping to her Night Form results in a Day Form specter and vice versa), and will take into account any mods installed on the weapon it is using. The specter will only last for a set duration (modifiable via Power Duration) and will instantly die if it walks in range of a Nullifier Crewman's bubble or a Nul Comba's/Scrambus' aura. Duality's Specter has similar AI to Tenno Specters, and will act like a bodyguard. Corrupted Bombard The Corrupted Bombard Specter Blueprint was introduced as a Baro Ki'Teer exclusive specter, available for and between February 24 - 26, 2017 on PC. The blueprint is a one time use (providing 5x specters) and includes a Corrupted Bombard specter and an accompanying Orokin Drone. The drone does not and cannot obtain shields, nor does it provide shields to the Bombard itself. It also respawns after about 30 seconds of it being destroyed. Notes *These specters do not teleport to the player and have limited AI capabilities. As such, they generally act like normal enemies such as taking cover or other similar behavior. If they detect enemies, they will take the initiative to engage them regardless of where the player is. * Due to lack of armor or shields, the Red Veil's Charger Eximus Specter typically does not survive very long after being summoned. **Its energy leech ability also does nothing to allies or enemies. *Specters of this type are most useful in game modes where the mission takes place in a fixed location, such as Defense or Interception, as they can easily lag behind players or have difficulty navigating certain tiles/rooms. *Shield Osprey Specters behave differently than all the other specters: They may stay near the objective in defense or decide to protect another specter, and will never take the initiative to actually protect the player. *The Roller Specter is arguably the weakest of all the specters due to its relatively low health and slow attack speed, despite being able to steal health from enemies. *Ancient Healer Specters have a short ~15m aura that reduces damage by 90% for all friendly targets such as other players, allied specters, or Defense objectives. When connected to said targets the Healer itself will gain a damage resistance boost as well. **Damage done to you or linked allies with heal the specter as well as its own occasional healing pulses. *Oddly enough, a specter's weapon can level up, shown in the media below. It is unknown if it actually affects the weapon or the Specter itself. *Upon successful defeat of a certain syndicate's death squad/platoon, you may earn the blueprint to actually build that syndicate's specters. *Players are able to choose to either make the specters stay in an area or follow them around by pressing (default keybinding) when close to it. **Doing this to a Shield Osprey specter will cause it to hold position and fire plasma repeater weapons at enemies. ***The Shield Osprey may also rarely fire its weapons when not told to wait, although this is rare. ***For clients this is unreliable and the osprey may ignore the commands anyway, and continue to fly into crowds of enemies and not be able to defend itself, being destroyed soon after. *Some Specters may rarely disable alarms. *Specters will spawn at the current enemy level, plus a few extra. For endless missions, this allows specters to scale to enemy level; placing one at the beginning of the mission will be lower than later on if spawned again. **The Corrupted Lancer and Ancient Healer specters become very powerful due to this, becoming massive bullet sponges. *If the player kills a Specter affected by Radiation, they will receive affinity identical in amount to an enemy unit of the same type (i.e. Ancient Healer Specters will give affinity matching an Eximus unit of the same level). Bugs *Telling a specter to hold position may cause the specter to act strangely, including freezing in an animation or tracking but not firing upon enemies. Telling them to follow you and re-hold position can fix the issue temporarily. Aggression And Pathing *All Specters which don't have the "bodyguard" AI type will only follow the player if they do not detect any enemies. If they detect an enemy nearby, they may do the following: **Corrupted lancers will sprint for cover and stay in that cover until enemies get near or until the enemy it detected dies (even if it is in another room). **Rollers will roll towards the enemies and continue to attack until (easily) being destroyed. **MOA specters are the only ones that will take the initiative to follow the player, often walking backwards as it fires at enemies. It too, however, can get stuck as it notices many enemies, in which it will decide the enemies are a bigger priority than the player. **Charger specters have a slightly smaller detection range and aggression towards enemies, but never attempts to follow the player if enemies are nearby. **Ancient Healer specters will slowly walk towards enemies until they are in range, and then charge like a normal Healer would do. **Shield Ospreys have both the "bodyguard" AI and the normal enemy AI; they will attempt to stay close to other deployed specters, defense objectives, or other high value allies even if they detect enemies. If there are no high value allies nearby (players don't count) it will simply drift into the enemies instead. Media specterlevelup.png|Dera leveling up Screenshot (131).png|Specter command : "Hold Position" Screenshot (129).png|Specter Command : "Follow" Discussing Specters And Their Role In Warframe Corrupted Bombard - Warframe Specter Review Roller - Warframe Specter Review Corrupted Lancer - Warframe Specter Review Shield Osprey - Warframe Specter Review Ancient Healer - Warframe Specter Review Clem - Warframe Specter Review Category:Tenno Category:Update 13 Category:Gear